


Captive(俘虏)

by Reddragon_klssfs



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 蛋哈
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddragon_klssfs/pseuds/Reddragon_klssfs
Summary: 只是一次属于特工们的日常训练





	Captive(俘虏)

Eggsy陷在一片漆黑中，双眼蒙了一块黑布，他坐在一张有背的椅子上，双手卡着椅背捆在身后，他因此被迫挺直身体，双腿分别绑在了椅子两个前脚。

他是一名俘虏，尽管对方已经卸下了他所有的装备，但身上的衣物是完好的。

“Mr.Unwin。”透过变声器的男性声音，在离他不远的前方，“你愿意和我谈谈吗？”

Eggsy一听摇着头露出一个超级苦恼的表情：“Harry你需要……增加一些口音，变声器没办法掩盖你的伦敦腔。”

“那你怎么知道敌人不是故意让你听出伦敦腔？”对方并没有被他的抱怨影响，反而指出他的思维漏洞。

“是一种心理博奕嗯？”Eggsy有点了悟地点头。

“是的，Eggsy，”变声器传来的声音似乎带了点赞许，“可以继续了吗？”

Eggsy放缓了呼吸，说：“空气的温湿度表明我仍然身处伦敦，房子的位置应该在市郊，而且是距离公路不远的地方，偶尔会有车经过但并不是常用，公路并不平整，车轮碾过会有细碎的沙子的声音，房子的构造并不结实——至少隔音部份是如此，有至少两个对开的窗户，我感觉到了空气的流动，还有，我闻不到一点漆味，表明房子使用了很久又或者——并没有来得及上漆。”

他稍微顿了顿，似乎回忆了一下，继续说：“你坐在我的正前方约三步半距离，我们之间可能隔着一张木质的茶几又或者一张地毯，从声音与回音之间的时间差判断，房间的大小约在35-40平码左右。”

“你知道我的名字，也搜走了我的武器与通讯，几乎可以肯定我身上有你需要的信息，但你比较贪心，你并不止想要那样信息，希望我能说出更多。所以——”他抬起头，稍微动了动手臂——十分有限地，试探绳索的结实度，他说：“出于礼貌你是不是应该先介绍你自己，Mr.或者Mrs.Who。”

“我是谁不重要，Mr.Unwin，即使我告诉你名字也只是一个代号。”对方的声调平缓，不急不燥，似乎对他不能逃脱信心十足。

Eggsy笑了笑：“嗯，我接触过很多代号，有些很有品味，有些实在……”他耸了耸肩，一脸“你懂的”的表情。

“是吗？你说几个来听听？”

“有个家伙叫‘请给我加血’，可他并不是个坦克，而个猎魔人；还有一个叫‘地狱’，他是个医生，当然他并不是治疗，他有个同伴叫‘达芬奇’是个野蛮人……”

“有意思，Mr.Unwin，那么你听过Galahad吗？”

Eggsy一怔，但很快说：“当然，这是我的代号，我是名圣骑士。”

“For Who？For The King Or For The Queen？”

“For The Light！”

“那么，你们的指挥官或者上司的代号是不是Arthur？”

Eggsy猛然一窒，“自作聪明！”

“一直沿用这样的代号，你们的上司也确实够愚蠢。”

“闭嘴！那你呢，来自肮脏的带着臭味的半兽人还是每天都要亲吻着骷髅才能入睡的食人魔？噢，你们的代号会不会是‘驴粪’、‘烂肠’或者‘死去妈妈的腿骨’？”

对方沉默了半晌，他听到一些细碎的布料磨擦的声响，一阵空气的流动，他意识到对方走到他面前时，眼前蓦然一亮，黑布带被除去，他眯眼，抬头对上导师责备的目光，以及更多的担忧。

“为什么要激怒对方？”

Eggsy敝了敝嘴没有哼声，只是有点心虚地移开目光。

“Eggsy——”

Harry蹲下身来，一只手轻轻搭在年轻人的膝盖上，Eggsy无法拒绝这种请求对话的姿态，他垂头看着他的导师。

“I’m sorry。”

“你知道对方审问你的目的吗？”

Eggsy摇头。

“那你有脱身的办法吗？”

Eggsy再次摇头。

“那么，你为什么要激怒对方？”

“我……”Eggsy迟疑了一下，说，“我不怕死。”

Harry的睫毛颤了一下，他直视年轻的骑士说：“我怕。”

Eggsy有点慌地辩解：“Harry，对方还没问到他要的，不会杀我，而且Kingsman也会很快找到我。”

“我们当然会尽快找到你，但若你受伤，我们不光缺少了一份战斗力，还要顾忌更多。”

Eggsy皱着眉，一脸苦恼：“我知道，Harry，但我能怎么做？我甚至不知道对方已经得知了多少。”

Harry想了想，他站起身转到Eggsy背后，解放了他的双手。

“是的，那么，我示范一次给你看。”

“什么？”

“我们交换位置，我来当你的俘虏。”

当Harry十分平静地说出这句话时，Eggsy发现自己的老二可耻地跳了一下。

 

见Eggsy接过绳索与黑布带仍愣愣地站在原地，Harry径自的脱下西装外套，露出里面悬着枪套的背带和修身的白衬衣。

久经锻炼的胸肌线条若隐若现，束起的下摆勾勒出紧致的腰身，Eggsy早已熟知这具身体的每一处，用他的手或唇舌——毕竟他与Harry成为恋人至今也有两年了，对方的身体仍叫他无比着迷，他控制不住视线往下移去，在对方身上来回巡梭，仿佛穿透了那件不厚不薄的白衬衣抚摸上对方微凉的皮肤。

停止吧Eggsy！你的表现太糟糕了！别忘了Harry正在给你培训呢！噢，他的Harry真是该死的火辣！一定是因为今天早上缺少运动而他又太年轻了，才会导致他无法集中精神——都集中到别的地方去了。

“Eggsy！”

Eggsy回过神对上的是Harry极不赞同的目光，以及严肃到有点微愠的脸，不由背后一凉，人也跟着清醒了不少。现在的Harry是一位要求严苛的导师，而不是对他无比纵容的亲密恋人。

“你现在可以进行换位思考，”Harry继续说，“作一个合符规则的假设，Eggsy，接下来你要怎么做？”

“我会解除你身上的武装。”

“说说看。”Harry缓步走到沙发边上，随走放下手臂上的西装外套。

“配枪和背带。”

配枪连着背带一起被解下，落在西装外套上。

“手表，不论有没有机关，它都是不安全的。”

解开手表的金属扣，同样落在西装外套上。

“戒指，金属制作。”

“眼镜，我需要蒙上你的眼睛。”

“还有皮鞋——我会检查上面是否附有追踪器。”

Eggsy每说一样Harry便将那件物品从身上移走，将皮鞋踢到一边，Eggsy迟疑了一下，才说：“没了。”

“很好，你会将这些东西放到哪里？”

Eggsy想了想，说：“如果我有同伴，我会让它们和同伴一起呆在车上，否则我会让他们放在离你足够远的我所能控制到的地方，比如沙发旁边的小茶几。”

“不错的选择。”Harry稍微缓下了面色，他回到椅子处坐下，说：“现在，过来把我绑好，我希望你应该已经想好问话。”

“是的，我准备好了。”

Eggsy绕到椅子背后，掰过Harry的双臂，他正想着要怎样绑才让对方感觉舒适些，忽然就听到Harry说：“如果我能轻易挣脱——”

“不，你挣脱不了。”Eggsy立刻打断说。就如同刚才自己被绑的手法一样，他将对方的双手绑在椅背后，双脚分别绑在椅子的前脚，扯紧绑好之后他再三检查才转回前面拿起那根黑布带。

“现在我要蒙起你的眼睛了。”

“Please do it”年长的特工配合地闭上眼，黑布带压上眼皮，顿时陷入一阵黑暗，他能感觉到Eggsy将黑布带打了个结，并且扯紧。

“如果能保持这样的表现，我们的培训或许可以提早结束。”

Eggsy手上的动作顿了顿，Harry这番话带着似有似无的暗示，令他无可避免地开始想象“培训提早结束”回到他们舒适的家后允许发生的事，然后他就会忘了接下来该进行的审讯的内容——他几乎立刻就意识到这点。

他的导师正偷偷地提升测试的难度，噢，他不会再上当。

Eggsy退后一步，嘴角勾起一个笑容，说出他的开场白：“噢，我很高兴你已经清醒过来，Mr.Hart。”

年长的特工表情有点意外和疑惑：“你没有使用变声器？”

“是的。”

沉默一会。

“你没有打算放我走，”Harry低下声音说，“不论我是否掌握你所需要的信息，那并不是十分重要，也许你正在为什么拖延时间，也许我只是一个在有限时间内的饵诱，当你达到目的或者到某个时间点，你会毫不犹豫地结束我的生命。”

尽管Harry看不到，Eggsy还是做了一个“如你所料”的表情。

“你想要什么？”

Eggsy惊讶：“我欣赏你的直接Mr.Hart。”

“所以？”

“我们正在找一个人，如果你愿意提供帮助，我们会省事很多。”

年长的特工闻言微微抬了抬下巴：“我很乐意帮助你，如果这能使我的处境有所改善的话。”

“哦——”Eggsy刻意拉长了音节，带着几丝遗憾和冷眼旁观，“我在承诺方面的权力有限，Mr.Hart。”

“这真是个使人泄气的消息。”他的语调平缓无波，仿佛在谈论与他无关的事，然后他顿了顿，“Sir。”

Sir……

Eggsy挑了挑眉，缓慢的有节奏地在他的俘虏跟前踱了几步，他没有急着开口，似乎在思考些什么，又或者只是在拖延时间。

Harry感觉到自己前面的空气流动有些轻微的变化，对方似乎抬了抬手，可能是小动作，也可能正在看表。

沉默已经超过一般人可以忍受的时间，老绅士仍然丝毫不为所动，Eggsy从侧面俯视椅子上的他的导师，注意到对方几乎连表情也没怎么变化，即使是受制于人且双目不能视物的状态下，老特工仍然能维持从容的表现，不光如此，只是短短几句话就能隐隐透出不甘与认命的矛盾心理，故意表现出徒劳无功的挣扎，以麻痹自己。

没有任何文字能比他亲身体会更直接。他的上司、他的导师、他的恋人正毫无保留地分享他可能是用鲜血以及性命危险换回来的作战经验，他是这样爱他，给出他所有他能给的，他的爱如此宽广，又如此温柔。

而他不想再一次看到对方失望的表情。他会努力变得更好，让所有人觉得他值得站在这个强大出色的男人身边。

Eggsy勾起一个别有深意的笑容：“我不知道你是怎么得到它的，Mr.Hart，但你交给酒吧那个男人的那样东西——是的，那个小小的U盘，是属于我们，”他收起了笑意，语气变为冷漠，“而你，是一个窃贼。”

绅士闻言笑了笑：“这么说来，我该对你们没有将我送往警察局表示感激。”

“我们不指望你这样的人能有这种自觉，但是首先——”Eggsy弯身捏住对方的下巴掰过那张的脸，让它转向正对着自己的方向，沉下声问，“告诉我，你的同伴和那个U盘在哪里？”

“事实上，我并不了解你提到的‘我的同伴’，我确实有在酒吧里接触过几个男人，可是我只按约定把‘货物’——或许是你的东西或许是别人的，放在其中一格卫生间内，至于是谁取走它，我并不清楚。”

Eggsy十分有耐心地听完对方的叙述，他尝试捕捉Harry脸上所有细微的变化，所有，尽管少得可怜，绅士的语速比刚才稍微加快了些，但仍冷静地叙述着，语气中听不出坚定反而有种耍人的嘲弄，充份传达出他是知情者的信息。

这个审讯需要升级。

Harry没有等到对方的回话，反而对方放开了他，正思疑间，一块带着寒气的冰冷金属贴上了他裸露在外的颈侧，他反射性地抽了口气。

一把藏在裤筒里的匕首。

“这并不是我期望中的愉快对话，Mr.Hart。”Eggsy的语气非常不满，他用刀面贴着对方的颈侧，并沿着脉络的走向缓缓往前移动到衬衣的领口，潜到外翻的衣领与领带下，刀锋与身体只隔着薄薄的一层布料，“你不光是个窃贼，还是个骗子，我亲眼看着你和一个男人走进卫生间的其中一格。”

“噢，或许我只是想和他干一炮。”

Eggsy手一抖，“嘶”的一声，锋利的匕首挑断了Harry的领带，由于左右重量不均，领带在稍微挣扎之后垂直滑落。

Eggsy因自己的举动愣神了半晌，他眨了眨眼，见Harry似乎有点吃惊，不禁懊恼地说：“抱歉，Harry，我……”

“——等等，Eggsy，”老特工脸上的神情由吃惊转为疑惑，“你为什么要道歉？”

“呃——”意识到似乎有什么不对，Eggsy心念急转，“你的领带，它似乎陪伴了你有很长时间了。”

“荒谬！它值得你终止这些（教学）？”Harry的语气听起来十分不悦，Eggsy甚至能想象黑布带下他的导师已经拧起了眉。

“不。”Eggsy立刻否认。他不等Harry出声，重新将匕首贴上刚才的位置，“我为我刚才粗鲁的行为道歉，但我承认我确实缺乏耐性，朋友们常常为此抱怨。”匕首尖慢慢指向衬衣的领口，挑起上面镀金边的钮扣，抵住对方的咽喉，只要稍微使点力，喉间的压迫感将会使人感觉非常糟糕。

“再回答一次，Mr.Hart，你的同伴把U盘带到哪里？”

“我没有同伴。”

刀尖微转，“啪”地轻响一声，顶扣应声脱落，在地上“嘀嘀”地弹跳了几下，安静地停在某个角落。刀尖没有阻碍地挑开衬衣领口，冰冷的金属面贴上锁骨，年长的特工终于有点动容，他的呼吸明显地开始透露出他的紧张。

“哦——不是同伴，或许称为你的同事？嗯？”年轻的特工语带嘲弄，刀尖顺着他的目光落到第二个钮扣，利落地挑断上面的棉线，露出锻炼得紧致的胸肌，他倒过刀背对着胸骨正下方的上腹凹陷位一撞。

尽管Eggsy已经小心控制力度，但年长的特工仍然因为突如其来的钝痛呻吟了一声，并十分痛苦地弯起身体。

Eggsy在一旁看得一阵惊恐，他几乎想立刻就结束这该死的模拟教学。

“Harry，我——”

“闭嘴，继续。”Harry头也没抬的打断说。

“但我会伤到你。”他的语气十分担忧，还带着几分自责。

Harry叹了口气，认命地抬起头，恢复了正常的表情：“不，Eggsy，我装的，你并没有伤到我。”

“真的？”Eggsy惊疑地打量着他的导师。

“是的。”后者为了让他相信甚至耸了耸肩，嘴唇也弯出一个小弧度：“确实有点不舒服，但在我能忍受的范围内，你的力度控制得还不错。”

这回Eggsy是真的相信了，松了口气说：“你吓死我了，装得真像那么回事。”

“Well，这个赞美我还是挺受用的。”Harry有点得意地歪了歪头——这个小动作让年轻的特工心里微微的荡漾了一下，但立刻被压了下去，没有发现任何异常的Harry继续说：“适当迷惑你的敌人，把对方放在他希望的位置上，才能使他有所松懈，对方会愿意继续和你交流，看着我所做的，Eggsy，记着，拒绝交流才是真正的没有机会。”

“我知道了，Harry，我们继续？”

“继续。”年长的特工点了点头，重新摆出正在承受痛苦的姿态，轻微地挣扎着试图以非常有限的变换姿势来减轻痛苦，Eggsy觉得在他的导师面前，那些捧走小金人的影帝都逊毙了。

年轻的特工作了个深呼吸，定了定神，这次换成刀尖指向刚才撞击的位置，他的动作小心翼翼的，但说话的语气则是截然相反的冷酷。

“啧啧，我真不愿意见到你受这样的苦，Mr.Hart，你再不说真话，下次就不是刀把。告诉我，你的同事，那个叫Merlin的男人在哪里？”

“What？Merlin？那是谁？”Harry似乎怔了怔，露出茫然的表情，没等对方反应，他像是恍然的改口，“噢——那个男人，告诉你一个坏消息，U盘不在他那里，我会和他走进卫生间只是想互相来一发口活。”

“Fuck You！”Eggsy愤怒地撕扯开对方的衬衣，剩下的钮扣几乎同时蹦了开去，他一手揪住对方的一边肩膀，大力将对方往后推撞到椅背上，刀面贴住对方因紧张而起伏不已的胸口，“最后一个机会，一，告诉我U盘的下落然后给我来一发口活，二，我立刻在你身上捅几个窟窿。”

“我选择三。”

他话音刚落，双臂蓦然脱出，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度原地站起一手擒住了Eggsy的手腕。

Eggsy只觉手上一阵酸麻再也握不住匕首，松手的同时手臂被反扭到身后，他转了半个身刚要作出反抗，寒意，匕首锋利的刀刃已经贴上他的咽喉。

脱出、夺刃、反制，一连串动作只发生在一瞬间，干脆利落。

脖子上的匕首贴得有点紧，Eggsy下意识地屏住了呼吸，过了好一会，他的导师似乎并没有松开的意思，他小心地问：“Is it over？”

“It’s up to you。”

Eggsy心念急转，自己的一只手被对方制在了身后，对方的武器架在自己的动脉的同时手臂也压制住自己的肩膀，然而他其实并不完全处于劣势。

“你眼前的布还在？”

“是的。”

“你也没有来得及解放双腿。”

“没错。”

“我绑的是死结，你是怎么挣脱的？”Eggsy问出了他最大的疑惑。

闻言Harry笑了笑，喷出的气息轻微地擦过Eggsy的耳畔。

“绅士的小习惯，我让Alen在缝制衬衣的时候在左边的衣袖里缝一块小刀片，不论是任务困境还是礼仪需要时都能有不错的效果，并且它常常被忽视。”

Eggsy很快就反应过来说：“所以你刚才装作痛苦是在掩饰手上的动作？”

“对。”Harry脸上的笑意扩得更大，他知道Eggsy能明白，他的年轻人一直有着惊人的天赋和领悟力。

“你没有宣布‘你已经死了’是表示我还有机会吗？”

“我保留意见。”

哦，自信的家伙，非常有礼的挑衅。

Eggsy迅速地利用他没有被制住的手抓住对方的手腕——与他被制住的同一位置，对方手一松匕首落到地上，同时他背上一痛，他被猛力前推，不由一下失了平衡向前扑去。

倒地后Eggsy迅速撑起身，他见到他的导师已经扯掉了眼上的黑布带，捡起地上的匕首解放了双腿，他放弃了夺刀的念头，转而扑向沙发的另一边，那里放着从Harry身上卸下来的佩枪，对方也看出了他的目的，向他冲过来。

掏枪、转身、射击。

年轻的特工开了两枪——枪并没有上膛，只是发出两下空枪的声音，而对方已经扑到他身上，将他持枪的手拨过头顶，致使他接下来的两枪继续打空，他举起另一只手臂抵住对方的脖子并趁势翻了个身将对方压制在身下，然而腰侧上传来一阵钝痛。

“你死了。”年长的特工手上的匕首呈90度紧贴对方的腰侧肋下的位置，如果不是Eggsy，锋利的匕首会直接刺入对方的身体直至没柄。

年轻的特工撇了撇嘴挣扎说：“我刚刚已经用枪打中你了。”

“或者。”Harry微笑着，神情那样的温和，“在那种情况下，正中要害的机率很微，并不能终止我的行动。”

Eggsy像泄气般伏在他的导师身上，头侧着枕到胸口，听着对方沉稳的心跳放松身体。

“所以，这是真的结束了吗？”

“是的。”

“我的表现很糟糕？”

“噢，事实上我正在想用什么样的词语才不会显得那么千篇一律。”年长的特工幽默地说着，他将匕首放到一旁轻轻地抱住伏在他身上的学生。

“你以前遇到过这种情况？”

Harry想了想，说：“不完全一样，任务不会总是一帆风顺，Eggsy，我们不需要常常把牺牲当成荣耀，活着永远比牺牲有价值。”

Eggsy扔开枪撑起身体注视着他的导师。

“那训练的时候的测试？”

“Kingsman要考虑最极端的情况，尽管在实际中它收效甚微。”

Eggsy挑了挑眉：“嗯……像Chester·King？——话说回来，我们现在能回家了吗？”他的眼睛一再瞄向对方敞开的领口，防弹的西装并不能阻隔热炽的体温。

Harry伸手摸到不远处他脱下的手表看了看时间。

“离预计结束的时间还有一小时，我们可以聊聊天气或者——你现在就开始吻我。”

 

 

——END——


End file.
